1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of taking out liquid present inside a subject therefrom, and in particular, the present invention relates to a method of taking out liquid inside a body cavity of a subject from the subject's body using a tool, such as a collecting tool, under endoscopic treatments with an endoscope inserted into the body cavity.
2. Description of the Related Art
Rapid advancements are being made in endoscopic examinations and treatments for diseases of the gall bladder and the pancreas, such as biliary tract cancer and pancreatic cancer, gallstones, and common bile duct stones. Compared to surgical treatments, endoscopic examinations and treatments are less invasive and less taxing on patients.
Endoscopic examinations are also useful in early detection of diseases such as cancer. Currently, as a method of early detection of cancer, secretion (a type of body fluid) and cells are collected from within the body of a subject, and the collected secretion and cells are examined. For example, if the pancreas is examined, this method involves collection of pancreatic juice. This method is known as sampling tube cytology or brush cytology performed under fluoroscopy.
In such sampling tube cytology and brush cytology, a collecting tool (treatment tool) is inserted into an inserting section of an endoscope that has been sent inside the pancreas under fluoroscopy and collects the pancreatic juice. The inside of the pancreas is cloudy as a result of an x-ray contrast agent administered in advance for fluoroscopy and suspended cells. Therefore, sampling tube cytology is performed after the inside of the pancreatic duct is flushed with saline and the cloudy fluid is drained. After flushing, the pancreatic juice that discharges from the inner wall of the pancreas is collected. In brush cytology, a brush used for collection is inserted into the pancreatic duct and swabs the pancreatic duct. The pancreatic juice is collected such as to be scraped off.
Specific methods that can be used in cytology, such as those described above, are described, for example, in JP-A-2008-523909 and JP-A-H09-507142. JP-A-2008-523909 describes a method in which a body fluid secreted after administration of a drug or a body fluid naturally secreted without administration of a drug is aspirated. JP-A-H09-507142 also describes a method in which a catheter is sent to a collection site through an endoscope and aspirates a body fluid.